It's The Private Moments That Count
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Vegeta finally comes home and Bulma's been waiting for him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Hello my first venture into this fandom, even if it's one of my first loves of Anime.

I had an idea of how I wanted this story to go, but it went a different way, but I hope it's still kind of loving. (In a strange Saiyan kind of way.)

Bulma mother doesn't actually have a name, even in the series, she's just referred to Bulma's mother however I did read that if Bulma's mother did have a name, Toriyama suggested it would be something like Panchi, maybe so I just used that as her name in this. Hope that's ok.

And I just have to get this out, I wrote a certain line (you will know when you see Poor Nappa) and it made Nappa spring to my head and the videos on YouTube involving him. I absolutely love them, there the greatest and I always laugh at them. You have to see them. Most are by Team Four Star and there so Funny.

Also look up Ghost Nappa and TFS Presents: The Baldest Kids You Know - Bald This Way

I swear to god I find them so funny and I love there videos.

Ghost Nappa haunts Vegeta all over the place and constantly says his name all the time. Vegeta, Vegeta, getagetageta

Please look them up, and I hope you enjoy the fics.

* * *

It's The Privates Moments That Count.

So this was his son, Trunks.

Hmm.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he stared down at the sleeping baby, finally getting a chance to inspect his son without anyone else around. Since the fighting had finished three days ago and his future son had returned home, he had been hovering around, keeping watch from a distance, but it seemed everything was fine now. So he decided to come see his son, the boy's face that normally looked displeased, was relaxed with sleep. While little arms rested by his son's head, as he had his fingers spread wide, hand relaxed and palm open.

He didn't think he had seen anything as little as his son before.

Normally Saiyans babies where a little larger, due to the fact that both parents where Saiyans however since the woman was human, his son had come out slightly smaller.

But at least he was fat, which was good.

It meant he was healthy, would become a strong warrior.

Of course he knew what his son turned out liked, he had seen and met his son's future self in a time line where he didn't exist and even as he was displeased to hear he died-in a rather pathetic way-he could at least be proud of how his son turned out.

A fine warrior.

Raised by a human Mother.

He had to give it to his woman; she did an excellent job, he was proud of how strong his son had been.

But in this time line where he would remain -and nothing, absolutely nothing would destroy him because now he would train even harder than before, constantly push to be greater because he had something more to fight for- he would make sure his son grew to be an even greater warrior, than his future self.

Kakarot and his offspring would pale in comparison.

Vegeta smirked at the thought, watching as his son moved in his sleep, facing starting to curl up. He had no idea why his son looked displeased but he simply stood and watched, feeling the boy's Ki spike before evening out, only to spike again. That would need to be sorted out because a fluctuating Ki could be seen as a weakness to many enemies.

For now he could mask the boy's fluctuations with his own Ki.

Focusing he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looked down into the crib, seeing eyes watching him back. He held the contact wondering what his son would do, they barely knew each other and it seemed when others held him- expect for a special few- Trunks wasn't happy with the contact.

Not that Vegeta would try to hold his son. Saiyans had their own methods for raising warriors and it wasn't anything like the stupid human method of coddling, or smothering the child in too much affection that they became weak.

In his culture you didn't hold an infant, even if it cried because it would soon learn crying didn't achieve anything. It was a waste of time and energy that could be put to better use. If you hurt yourself, then heal yourself up because in battle, you would sustain worse and if you were weak you would die.

And there was no use for a weak solider on the battlefields, or in life.

If you proved to be too weak, it wasn't an enemy that would kill you, it would be another Saiyan. (Poor Nappa.)

In his World you fought to survive, and often it was survival of the fittest and strongest.

Vegeta had survived two Tyrants rules, his Father's and Freezers.

He couldn't be anything but who he was; Trunks would get no affection from him because he didn't have any to give. All he had was battle tactics, training regiments that helped him grow stronger, become even more powerful and those where the things he would pass onto his son.

Bulma was affectionate enough for the both of them; the boy would understand that in time.

Trunks curled his face up, unhappy that this person simply stood and watched him. He wanted to be held, reaching both arms up, he curled his fingers in before uncurling them, stating he wanted to be held.

"No boy." He flared his Ki, wrapping more of it around the boy, hiding the fluctuations.

Trunks drew his hands close to his boy, hands curling into fists, very unhappy at this moment.

The first cry broke the silence and he immediately felt Bulma's Ki flare, it seemed his woman was aware of their son's distress. Glancing towards the door, he felt her signature move closer to them and glanced back in the crib at his son, before teleporting out.

"Trunks, baby." Bulma opened the door and flicked the lights on, "What's the matter?" She moved towards the crib and leaned over the side, looking down at her son, who's crying had lessened at her appearance.

"You can't need feeding again, I just fed you one hour ago and try as you might. I know Saiyans." As soon as she figured out she was pregnant she went to Chi-Chi, the woman had survived her own pregnancy, long before anyone knew Saiyans existed.

Her friend advised her that throughout the night, Trunks would wake up mainly every two hours for feedings, which would eventually even out, an hour extra, they older he got.

She reached in the crib and soothed her hand over his gorgeous hair. "My handsome little Saiyan Prince." Bulma smiled when her son smiled and reached both arms up to her. She probably should put him back to sleep, but she couldn't resist her baby.

He was the most perfect thing she'd ever created, even if it was with Vegeta, surprisingly enough.

"Did you get a visitor?" She asked the question as she moved towards the chair, knowing Vegeta had been here, the spot she had been stood on was warmer than usual and after sleeping with Vegeta many times, she learned Saiyans had a higher body temperature. Part of her was very pleased about the fact Vegeta had been to see their son; while another part of her was pissed it took him this long.

Trunk's face curled up, as if in answer to her question.

Bulma pressed a kiss to his chubby little cheek. "Aww don't be mad, he likes you really." She knew Vegeta cared for their son, she knew it. Most people where deterred by Vegeta but Bulma knew a side to the fighter most others didn't.

Yes her taste in men could be questionable, but her taste in Saiyans was quite good.

Underneath the inflexible and mostly impenetrable wall he kept around himself, and underneath all the emotional baggage he had. Vegeta was a good person; he just had a very difficult and rough start in life. She wasn't side stepping that he had done bad things, but his time under his Father and Freezer, it was just fact Vegeta had done what he needed to, to survive.

Being traded off by your Father to a tyrant, who destroy planets for Fun, had made him Vegeta emotionally closed off, for his own protection, she understood that. But what most people over looked was the fact Vegeta had stayed on Earth, when he had no reason too.

Yes he was defeated by Goku, then on Namek, he had died, but after being brought back, he could have went away to train and try to kill Goku again. Which she knew wouldn't happen, or he could have left for a different planet. No one asked Vegeta to stay, or to fight in the battles he had, since returning to earth.

Yet he did, numerous times.

Bulma saw that, even if he was all insults and mouth most of the time. She enjoyed being around him, wanted to be around him and even with him. She wanted her son to grow up, knowing who his father was, wanted Trunks to have a relationship with Vegeta.

"He might be all stock and silent sometimes, and mostly angry for all the others, but don't be fooled by it." She had in the beginning but after taking care of him, when he was injured, she learned the truth. "He cares for us."

Trunks reached one hand up towards his Mother, wanting to play.

Bulma kissed her son's hand, before mouthing on it, feeling amused when her son giggled at her actions. "At times, he will seem harsh and cold, but he doesn't know any other way. He was raised a Warrior, in time with his actions you'll see that he only wants to protect what is his." She had no doubt that at times Vegeta would push their son a little too hard. And when he did, she would kick his ass and make him rein it in, but through it he would make sure nothing would hurt them, killed them or destroyed their home.

Hell, Bulma was positive; Vegeta would make sure no one would look at them with anything but respect.

For as long as Vegeta kept breathing, Trunks would be safe.

"He will teach you to fight, hold your own and become a man." Bulma would just be the buffer between them until Trunks was old enough to understand his Father, and until Vegeta had mellowed enough with his old age. Because Bulma would make sure Vegeta did mellow, their son would receive some kind of affection from his father before they both died, she would make sure of it.

"You grow up to be strong on your own." Bulma was glad to learn that even in the timeline where the Android destroy almost everyone and everything, Trunks knew who his father was, even if he never got to meet him. And she was glad she raised such a strong son on her own, with his Father's strength, but enough of his mother's kindness that he was only the best parts of both of them.

But now that Vegeta would be around in their time, they would make a ferocious team in raising Trunks. "But with him around, you'll be even stronger."

Trunks smiled, snuggling further into his mother's arms.

Bulma smiled softly at her son; bending her head she pressed a kiss to his hair. "I love you." She relaxed back in the chair, content to watch him as he fell back to sleep. Once he was out she carefully moved towards the crib and lowered him back down, "Sweet dreams." She soothed her hand down his clothed stomach, before giving him one more kiss.

Moving back from the crib, she turned off the main lights, but looked over her shoulder to make sure the night light was still on. Once assured Trunks was fine, she shut the door to his bedroom and stared at the door across the hallway…it had been Vegeta's old room. The one she nursed him back to health in, it was why she placed Trunk's nursery across the hall, in the hopes that when Vegeta returned, he might be tempted into going into the nursery.

Her stomach did a slight summersault at the idea of Vegeta being back across the hall in his old room, moving across the carpet on silent feet, she reached out and grasped the door knob, feeling her heart beat faster.

"Vegeta?"

She whispered his name, knowing he would have heard her, and twisted the knob, pushing the door open to peek inside. The moonlight from the grand windows, shone into the room, emulating everything…but him.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of the unused room, looking exactly the same since Vegeta left.

Sighing she felt her shoulders drop, as she leant against the door for a minute, before drawing back and closing the door. Moving down the hallway she grabbed her doorknob, ready to push into her room, only pausing when a voice came down the hall.

"Is everything alright honey?"

Bulma nodded towards her mother. "It's fine; he just had a bad dream."

Her Mother smiled as she nodded. "OK, good night."

She watched her mother go down stairs and gathered that her father was working in his lab again. Pushing her door opened she moved into her bedroom and closed the door, ready to lean against it and sigh however a voice had her body tensing and breath catching.

"He's your Saiyan Prince; I thought that title was mine."

That voice made her heart beat out of rhythm, as she looked towards the bed, to see the very Saiyan she was thinking off. A few different emotions collided together, anger it took him this long to come home, now the fighting was over with three days ago. Surprise and elation, at the fact he returned and love at his words, he had come back; he had saw their son and he heard what she said.

Moving from the doorway she walked towards him, glad she decided to wear something a little sexy tonight for bed, even if it was just for herself. After having Trunks it took her a few months to get her body back, but while she wasn't her previous size she was before she had her son, she felt damn good about her body.

Bulma came to a stop before Vegeta, about to place her hand on her hip, thinking her Saiyan was up to playing, some nights he could be very play and other nights, he could be rough. However when he part his legs for her to step in, she felt slightly surprised, but immensely pleased.

It seemed like tonight he didn't want to play, or be rough.

He tipped his face back as she stepped into the space he created, moving his hands he placed them on her thighs, feeling warm skin beneath his fingertips.

She lifted her hands to his face, gently tracing his features. She had missed him; she always did when he wasn't around, even if half the time they screamed at each other. She missed curling up next to him at night, even if she always woke up alone in the mornings. To the outside world, their relationship must seem hard to understand, but for Bulma it made complete and perfect sense.

In all his time travelling to different planets, coming across different races, Vegeta had never smelled anything like his woman before. Her scent was enthralling and comforting all at once, tempting his most primal instincts, while with the same time, soothing them. He had never before laid claim to a place he could call home, but if he did, he imagined it would smell like Bulma.

Moving her left set of fingers, she threaded her fingertips in black hair that was soft to the touch while gently trailing her right hand down his strong jaw and the column of his neck, before dancing her fingertips over his left shoulder.

"I though since he's my Prince, you could be my King?" Bulma spoke quietly, as she watched Vegeta, playing to his Saiyan pride with those words, and so much more.

Hmm, King did have a certain ring to it, but he didn't want every aspect of his culture with him, on his planet females had no significance, unless they made great Warriors. But his woman held significance; she was the smartest women on the planet, Heiress to the most successful business on the planet, but above all that she was _his woman_.

Not many could match him, when the differences between them where vast, but his woman had.

He also understood the silent implication that came with her statement.

Her heartbeat went out of rhythm again as she waited for some kind of response. Every King needed A Queen, and a Palace, a place to call home. Which she was willing to give him, even if their lives together would be far different from any other ordinary family. She understood what he was and she accepted him for that.

Along time ago, she couldn't understand why Chi-Chi stayed with Goku when he was gone, more times than he was home, but now she could.

His lips kicked up at the corner for a moment, at being able to detect the spike in her Ki, as well as the skip in her heartbeat. Moving his hands, he curled his fingers around the back of her thighs and gently tugged on them.

She sank into his lap, her chest coming to rest against his and moved her right hand from his shoulder to slide her fingers into his hair, finding a shiver passing over her skin at the warmth he extruded. And when lips pressed to her throat she tilted her head back in invitation, while moving her hips, to rest more firmly in his lap and sighed softly when hands slid over her arse, before gliding up her back.

God he had miss this, the soft sounds she made when he touched her, the way her body melted into his, she was all softness to his hardness. Never had he found so much enjoyment in being with someone, to feel satisfaction from their pleasure, rather than taking his own pleasured first. He placed another kiss to her skin, moving his lips higher up her neck, until he reached the spot underneath her ear.

Bulma tightened her fingers in his hair and sank her teeth into her bottom lip, when teeth grazed her skin.

He spanned his hand wide, following the curve of her ribcage, until his thumb brushed the underside of her breast, moving his hand higher, he skimmed his thumb over her nipple, quickly teasing her before moving his hand higher.

She released her bottom lip when Vegeta sucked on neck, feeling veins of fire starting to spread through her, pooling low in her stomach and when fingers tugged on the strap of her silk night slip, she relaxed her shoulders, while releasing her hold on his hair, to lowering her arms.

Vegeta held both straps in his hands, tracing her skin with the back of his knuckles, as he took care not to rip the delicate silk. She looked for too appealing and sexy in it, to simply destroy it. When she lifted her forearm out the straps he left go and watched the silk pool around her waist. He skimmed his eyes over the curve of her hips, up to her waist before following the same path with his hands.

She could only keep her hands from him for the few seconds it took him to admire her. As soon as he leaned his head in, to press his lips to her skin, she map the curve of his shoulders, before trailing them down his chest, feeling the contours of muscles under his spandex. Bulma spanned her fingers wide as she searched for a hem, hoping it wasn't his all in one training suit.

He hide his smirk in her skin and stopped his hands on the curve of her rib cage, while pressing kisses to the valley between her breasts, making sure his jaw skimmed against the swell of her breasts. He enjoyed the teasing aspect, but he was holding out for something, something he enjoyed immensely.

Bulma groaned, fingers still searching for the hem of his top, but couldn't truly focus when he was teasing her. "Vegeta." She whispered his name against his temple.

There it was, normally he would tell her to shut up, or be quiet, but in their bed, he only ever wanted to hear her voice. It was the way she said his name, so needy before they even began. The way she would speak, saying what she felt without too much though. He kissed the valley of her breasts one more time, before moving his left hand up to cup her breast while he sucked on the other one.

She grabbed at his top, finding her back arching slightly and shifted her hips, finding that fire spreading faster and burning hotter. No one ever got to her like Vegeta did, "Please." She pulled at his top again, unable to determine which training suit he was wearing.

He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, while drawing his head back and tilting his face up to look at her. "What woman?" Vegeta grinned as he took in the look on her face; the faint flush starting in her cheeks and way her eyes looked darker with desire. He moved his right hand to the top of her thigh, squeeze as he ran his thumb along the inside of her thigh, tracing the edge of her silk panties.

"Skin." She moaned the words as he played with her nipple and rotated her hips against his, wanting more skin and his top was stopping that.

He slid moved both hands to grip her arse and lifted off the bed, only to turn and lower her to the top, allowing space to come between them, as he released her to grip the bunched silk around her waist, slowly dragging it down her legs. He tossed the article of skimpy clothing to the side and knelt on the bed, between her spread legs. "There, skin."

Bulma turned her head to the side, hiding a brief grin, she liked their bedroom interaction more than anything, but tonight she just wanted him, they could tease each other another night. Turning her head back towards him, she looked at him kneeling between her thighs and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I really missed you."

He moved his eyes from her face, to the foot that was pressing against his thigh, then back up towards her face, only to be side tracked by the hand on her stomach. Lithe fingers spanned wide over the pale skin, moving down towards the top of her panties.

"I don't like when you're gone for long." Bulma moved her foot from his thigh, pressing it into the bed, but closer to her, making sure her leg was bent, so Vegeta had a clear view of what her fingers where doing.

Kami's sake, Vegeta found his eyes tracking the movements her fingers made, sliding under the brown silk; he gripped the bottom of his top, pulling the offending material over his head, tossing it to the side. And simply disintegrated his pants having no time to deal with them.

She withdrew her hand, finding her lips curving at the sight of his body on display; it truly was magnificent, placing her hands on her hips she pushed her panties down, past the swell of her buttocks and down to her knees before another pair of hands took over.

He pulled the material over her last ankle, while bending to press a kiss to her knee that soon parted, dropping the panties he soothed his hand up the back of her left thigh, to rest under her knee as he moved to rest between her legs. Bring his hips flushed with hers, finding his eyes closing and his head momentarily dropping at the wet heat that brushed the head of his cock, but when hands found his back, he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Bulma curved her forearms upwards, laying them over Vegeta's shoulder blades as she rested her fingertips on his shoulders, wanting him to rest completely against her. She arched her back, pushing her hips down feeling his cock pressing more firmly against her, before he started to push in, and when his chest pressed against hers she tipped her head back moaning softly.

He would never be able to satisfy his needed for her in this lifetime of the next, moving his hand so he could instead rest his forearm against the back of her knee, and lifted her leg a little higher as he finished pushing the rest of the way in. Finding a groan slipping from his lips, even as he curved them, the look on her face spoke a thousand words without one ever falling from her lips.

She could never get enough of her Saiyan, even if she slept with him a thousand times or more. The way he stretched her as he went in was a pleasant burn and the way he filled her up, had that fire pooling low in her stomach to flare to life. "Vegeta." She hummed his name, as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He smirked at her smile and bent his head to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth, feeling the warm breath from her parted lips against his cheek and slowly drew his hips back, until only the head of his cock remained inside her, before pushing back in, watching her eyes struggle to stay open and locked with his.

Curling her fingers she sank the tips of her nails into skin and moved her hips as he sank back in, finding pleasure swimming through her. When he did it again, but kept his mouth over hers without kissing her, she dragged her hands down his back, before changing the direction of her fingertips to wonder down his back.

Vegeta couldn't stop his breathe stuttering out of him as fingers rubbed over the base of his tail, that was no longer there, causing the pleasure that was already in his system to became heightened. Groaning he dropped his mouth to her, press their lips together as he rocked his hips back into her.

She moaned happily when lips pressed to hers, before a tongue traced over the seam of her lips, wanting entrance and when she parted her lips, his tongue swept in. She moved her tongue to rub against his and shifted her right leg to rest over his hips as he rocked into her again.

Moving his arm, he wrapped the leg he had been holding up, over his hip to join the other one, groaning at the way Bulma locked her legs tight around his waist. Lifting his arm he pressed it into the bed beside her teal hair and with his left, he slid it under her back, hand moving to rest on the small of her back.

Bulma wrapped her legs tight around him and broken the kiss to tip her head back when Vegeta helped angle her hips, she couldn't help but arch her back as pleasure shot through her. Gripping at the middle of his back with her right hand, she moved the other to grip his firm buttock and moaned as lips sucked at her throat. "Agh."

He spread his knee on the bed and rocked his hips up with a little more force than before and nipped at her skin, leaving red marks in his wake as he alternated between sucking and biting gently, to trail his mouth up, only to trail it down to the swell of her breast.

"Vegeta." That fire in her lower stomach was searing, she couldn't help but rock her hips in time with his thrust feeling that fire getting hotter.

She moaned his name so sweetly, with such urgency he rocked his hips forward and kept them flush, slowly starting to rotate his hips against hers, feeling the way she tightened around his cock.

It was always this intense, this passionate and he loved surrendering to the need and passion. Only Bulma could make him feel like this. Moving his right arm he pushed it under her chest, palm cupping the nape of her neck, with his fingers gripping firmly as he resumed rocking his hips, move faster than before.

Bulma squeezed her legs tighter around him, feeling the familiar sensation spreading through her body as her muscles started tensing of their own accord. Arching her back she moved her hand upwards to grip his left shoulder and rocked her hips down to meet his thrust, unable to stop her lips parting as she started to climax, word forming on the last half of her breath.

"-geta."

Kami, she was tight, even after the birth of their son, he groaned into her throat as his hips continued to rock forward, feeling the way Bulma's thighs where squeezing him tight, even as her muscles tensed with her climax. He thrust through her orgasm, determined to hold out until he wrung all her pleasure from her and only when her thighs started to loosen their tight grip, did he let himself climax.

She felt her body tightened once more as a shiver swept over and gave a soft noise when Vegeta went lax against her, feeling him finish climaxing. Turning her face, she pressed kisses into temple, tasting the salt on his skin and started smiling, beyond happy he came back.

Hands swept up and down his back, making him shift over her slightly, so he could press a kiss into the skin of her shoulder.

Bulma was more than content to stay beneath him all night; she loved the feel of his body over hers and partly because she couldn't be bothered to move. She was relaxed in a way she had been since the fighting started.

When hands started to slow in their tracing, Vegeta knew Bulma was falling asleep; she always did after they had been together, shifting he pulled back from her, soothing his hand up her thigh when she made a noise at the fact. Sliding his hands under her he lifted her up and moved her until she was lying with her head on the pillow, before pulling the sheet from under her out, to cover her with it.

She managed to open her eyes when there was no familiar weight settling next to her and found her fingers tightening in the sheet covering her. "Vegeta?" Bulma mumbled his name, her tone questioning as she looked over her shoulder towards him. Was he leaving again?

"Relax woman." He opened the patio doors that lead to the balcony, finding he slept easier when they were open; the night breeze was soothing against his heated skin. Plus it kept his woman pressed up against him all night because she had a lower body temperature than him, so while he could sleep easy, she would sometimes get a bit cold, and stayed close to him.

Moving back towards the bed, he climbed in and pulled his half of the sheet up to his waist before tucking his right hand behind his head, while looking out the window.

She shifted the few inches across the bed, to snuggly into his side, her head pillowed on his chest while she rested her left arm on his stomach. "If Trunks wakes up—"

Vegeta moved his left arm and threaded his fingers into her hair, bunching the silky strands together, finding he had missed her more than he originally thought he would, and felt glad he was back. Although he would never be able to tell her that, words would never be his strong suit and he didn't know how to be more emotionally open, to speak about how he was feeling so easily.

He could only ever be himself but she seemed to understand that, so he hoped these words, which to others may seem insufficient or harsh and cold, would be more than enough to his woman, to let her know how he felt.

"Woman, every Queen needs her beauty sleep, so shut up and go to sleep." He could deal with the boy if he woke up. He was pretty sure, Bulma's mother would be hovering around, the woman always seemed pleased to serve him, so feeding the boy should be no different.

Bulma couldn't keep her eyes open, but managed to smile as she snuggled further into him and moved her leg to rest over his, as she pressed a kiss to the skin beneath her head. Finding her heart beat out of Rhythm again at his words, even as it swelled with love at his answer to her question, she asked earlier in the night. To others they might have a problem with his words, but to her that was the most heartfelt thing he could say, it was just as good, if not better than any kind of proposal.

She would never need public declarations of love, or grand gestures from him, all she needed was him, and in his own words, in his own way, he had said that he needed her just as much. That he wanted to make a home and life together with her and their son.

It was moments like this, the private moments that would see her through the long periods she went without him because even if he was gone, she knew he would come home when it was over.

Vegeta tightened his fingers in her hair, listening to the rhythm of her breathing as she fell asleep and after it even out, he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Glad that his woman understood him.

-.-.-

Bulma shifted beneath the covers and threw one arm out finding the bed empty, which was to be expected Vegeta never was in bed when she woke up. Rolling over she grabbed the top of the blanket ready to throw it over her head, intending to hide from the blinding morning light shining through the open patio door.

She liked that Vegeta left the doors open on a night, but she couldn't stand how the sunlight would hit her face in the morning when he was gone. She hated being woken up, before she was ready to wake up however when she rolled over she smiled in surprise.

The patio doors where shut and the blinds drew back across, so no sunlight got in her face.

She hugged the covers as she buried her face half in them, just enough to hide her smile at his thoughtfulness, that others would never ever know existed. Not that Bulma was really complaining, she liked that it was just for her.

Keeping her eyes closed she continued to lay in bed with a smile on her face, before getting up to go find the other important man in her life. Who was currently in the kitchen with her mother. "There's my little man."

Trunk paused in his eating at seeing his mother and bounced slightly in his seat, banging his fists on his little table, only to freeze and look down.

Panchi paused in her cooking to look towards her grandson, seeing the small tray table attached to his highchair broken, lying on the floor. "Oh dear, that's the third time this month."

Bulma stepped over the pieces and bent down to unclip her son. "It just shows how strong he is." She spoke in a soft voice, noting wanting her son to think he had done anything wrong. It was a learning curve he would have to go through to stop over using his strength. "Aren't you, my strong little man." She pressed kisses to her baby's face as she moved to sit in her own chair.

Trunks squealed happily as she hugged his mother, by wrapping his arms around her neck.

Panchi finished putting the table piece in the bin. "I know, just like his Daddy." She was so glad Vegeta had come back, she had missed him when he was gone, but now he was back, she could continue to cook all day long. He truly was a lovely person to have around and no one had ever loved her cooking at much as he did.

"Yeah." Bulma extended her arms above her head, smiling up at her son while he grinned down at her. "Just like Daddy."

"I think he's going to walk soon." She had entered the nursery when Vegeta told her the boy needed feeding to see her Grandson holding the crib bars in his hand, while sat before it. It almost looked like he was going to pull himself up, so he could stand.

Bulma looked towards her mother with a proud smile, "We're going to work on it today, aren't we?" She spoke to her son, bring him back into her chest, while pressing a kiss to his face. "Yes we are."

Trunks grinned showing his few teeth off, while Panchi went back to cooking Vegeta's third breakfast. "Well his play mat is set up in the living room, so I can bring you breakfast in there."

Pushing her chair back Bulma stepped around the table, pressing a quick kiss to her mother's cheek. "Thanks mum."

Panchi smiled, beyond happy her family where all back under the same roof.

-.-.-

"Woman wears my food." He glared at the kitchen doorway wondering where his meal was, he had been sat for three minutes, and still no food.

"Come dear." Panchi voice came from in the kitchen, before the woman appeared in the doorway with a tray loaded heavily with food.

Vegeta lifted his chin at the sight of his food and waited till she placed it before him, before digging in, starting to eat.

Dr. Brief's sipped from his hot cup as he smiled at his Grandson.

Panchi sat on the couch next to her husband, just in front of Trunks play mat, and poured herself some tea while watching Trunks grip the table side and start to pull himself up. "Strong boy."

Bulma grinned when Trunks stood at the side of the coffee table, staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned as he ate his sandwich seeing little hands grip the edge of the coffee table, across from him before a mop of purple hair came into view, along with a little face, that had a firm scowl on it. He raised one eyebrow staring at his son and finished his sandwich, starting to pull a plate of hot food towards him. "Next time boy, stand up without the table if you truly want to impress me."

Trunks stared at his dad for another moment and lifted his chin higher.

Vegeta smirked quickly before putting food in his mouth.

He looked towards his mother, a wide smile on his face as he bobbed on the spot, feeling very happy.

"Yay." Bulma clapped her hands at her son who stood holding the table. Able to speak Vegeta and was pleased with his words, which were; next time if you want to impress me even more, stand up without the assistance of the table, my son. "Clever boy." She leaned forward on her knee and reached out to lift him towards, wanting to praise him herself. "Such a clever boy."

Panchi clapped while nodding towards Trunk when he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Yes, well done." He was growing stronger with every passing day.

Dr. Brief looked at the table edge, while the women cooed at his Grandson and felt his grin grow as he sipped from his cup again.

Vegeta couldn't suppress his smirk as he looked at the table edge, seeing little finger groove in the wood, from where Trunks had gripped the edge. Feeling a little streak of pride shoot through him, along with a though;

That was _his son._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If I missed any mistake, please forgive me. I will go through it again and try to get them all.

If you would like to leave a review then I would be most pleased, if not Thank You for reading.

And please go check those videos out XD I love Nappa.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
